Fire
by TreeOfDreams
Summary: The Kings and Queens of Narnia plan a trip to Galma during winter. But something makes Lucy stay behind, and with her Edmund. After an accident things change between them. INCEST. Don't like, don't read. EdmundxLucy
1. A Letter

Hey! My first story ever. I'm so happy!! This is a EdmundxLucy Story, with a little PeterxSusan. I'm not an incest fan, but I just love the couple.

In my story Peter it's 21, Susan 20, Edmund 18 and Lucy 16.

If I get a fact wrong tell me, also with the spelling (since English isn't my first language) Don't go so hard on me! be nice please.

Read & Review!!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

* * *

**Fire**

Chapter 1.

Winters at Narnia were so cold, and at Cair Paravel they felt even more. Every year it seemed like the winter was getting colder and colder, and by now 8 years have passed since the White Witch was defeated. Narnia was like a fine painting then, everything in a shiny white snow and almost every river frozen.

One morning, the Kings and Queen of Narnia were having breakfast at their great dining room, when the missing Queen entered the room.

"Hey Luce! I see the covers finally released you" High King Peter told her with a warm smile. She smiled back and rolled her eyes.

"Well..." Lucy started while walking to take her seat next to Edmund. She alternated seats, since Susan sits at Peter's right and Edmund to his left"...I told them 'If you don't let me go, I won't be able to come back anymore' and they reluctantly set me free" Peter laughed, Susan and Edmund smiled.

"Maybe the covers fell in love with you, Lucy... that's sweet" Susan told her with a bright smile.

"Oh Susan, stop teasing me" Lucy quickly added. She had blushed a little, she was not used to being teased about love, even if it was with the covers

"No, now seriously" Lucy continued talking "Don't you think it's freaking cold? I almost decided to stay by the covers today" She trembled.

"Yes. It snowed the whole night" Edmund said "It seems it stopped since sunrise, I guess it will start in the evening again"

"I hope it does not" Lucy hugged herself to warm up "If it does, I will sneak into someone's bed tonight...unless I get lost on my way, but I'm serious" Peter start laughing with his grave voice, that reminded Lucy that he was not a teen anymore. He was 21.

"Lu, you are not a child anymore" Lucy used her puppy eyes "But I'm sure you're welcome with any of us." She smiled, but she smiled like when she was 8 an years old. It was a kind of shy smile.

"Thank you" she added with love. Then a maid entered into the room to bring Lucy's meal. After thanking her, she left.

"Do you think Galma will be this cold?" Suddenly Peter asked.

"Well, I don't know..." Susan started "Maybe."

"Why?" Edmund looked at him curious, frowning a little.

"I was thinking that we could spend some days there. Galma doesn't look as frozen as Narnia and I don't want Lucy to become an ice cube, or the covers to kidnap her...whatever happens first" They all laughed.

"Seriously? Can we go?" Lucy asked very happy.

"Of course, Lucy. Didn't you hear all what I just say?" Peter answered as happy as Lucy. The girl quickly stand up and went to give him a hug.

"Thanks, Peter" She kissed him on the head. She was visibly happy. Since they were crowned and with the years Peter became to Lucy sort of a father, but still his brother to whom she could tell everything. But were details like this that showed Peter's father side to Lucy, and she was pleased with them because she barely remembered their father. She hugged him tighter.

"Now, young lady, finish your meals so you can go and get your things ready" That was Susan, young mother Susan...and still her 20 years old sis. Lucy laughed and sat down again.

"So.... are we leaving today?" Edmund asked trying to hide his will.

"That's the plan" Peter answered "By the way, I have to announce it so the ship (or boat or that thing in which they're traveling) is ready" So he stood up, and left.

"Well, we better hurry up then" the older Queen told them.

Later that day...

Lucy was in her chambers, particularly, in her room. Because before she had kind of a living room with four doors. The ones in the right lead to her 'studio' where she had her desk and all the things in what she worked for Narnia and books for her studies, of course; the other door used to be a playroom because when she became a queen she did not stop from being a girl, now it was her personal danceroom. The door on the left was one of the ways in to her bathroom. Near that door, in the center-left were the doors to her bedroom, where she had her clothes, the other way to her bathroom, some other things, and obviously, her bed (A/N: hahaha xD). Someone knocked her door.

"Lucy, may I come in?"

"Sure, Peter" She said while taking a dress from her wardrobe "What is it?"

"Hmmm...I'm afraid we can't leave today" He said while standing next to the door.

"But, why Peter?" She said in a sad tone, and walking towards him, exiting her room.

"A letter just arrived" They walked together and sat down on a couch. Peter said the next sentences separately so Lucy could get them all "It's from Archenland...Prince Albert is coming...He may be arriving tomorrow...Lucy, he is coming to see you" Lucy looked him in what was surprise and kind of fear, then her sight got lost in space, until Peter move one of his hands in front of her.

"Why?" she finally said.

"Well, Lucy, it seems like he is interested in you" He said everything so calmly so she didn't freak out. She just spent a few moments in silence again.

"Don't worry Peter." She told him with a little smile" You three go to Galma. I'll meet you when he leaves. I'm big girl, I can manage him.

"Sure? What if he asks you to marry him?" Lucy gave a little jump, and mentally, her jaw dropped, and she knew Peter had noticed. She opened her mouth, took a big breath and finally said "I'll tell him that I don't know him that much and that I'm too young to get marry so I can be his fiancé"

"I'm not sure Lucy, he will do it for sure, and he will kick off every barrier you put."

"C'mon Peter. Don't worry for me. Don't you want to go and spend some time with Susan?" She slapped herself mentally, that spilled out alone but will also make him agree" And with Edmund, of course."

"Well...umm...yeah... but, Lucy... I, I can't leave you here alone to meet him" She stood up, so did he.

"I'll get my maid to be our chaperone." She started walking him to the door.

"Lucy..."He was kind of warning her.

"Now, go and tell Susan that you do are leaving today before sunset"

"Ok, I'll go" He didn't noticed when he had walked to the door, but there he was, so he left. And she came back to her room to get ready, after all she was going so she had to get prepared.

'_Damn, Lucy. You can just go on like this and spilling out things. You have to stop_' she told herself mentally.

A few minutes later her door opened again. '_What about the knocks?_' She thought.

"Lucy, how come are you staying?" This time was Edmund. Seemed like he ran all the way to her chamber, his cheeks were red and his hair sort of

undone.

"Well, yes. I don't wanna ruin the trip" the young Queen said, as nice as she could.

"Lucy, I don't mean that. You are staying ALONE, to meet with a GUY" Yes, he was a bit angry, but not shouting yet. That was good.

"I'm going to stay to welcome a prince, not a "guy". And I won't be alone,..." He interrupted her.

"You won't. Because I'm staying too" He declared.

* * *

Thanks for reading!! Review please! xD


	2. Fire

So here is the second chapter! Thanks Don-Jam for your review!! You made me work so hard, it took me long to change all those -- hahaha.

Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters

* * *

**Fire**

Chapter 2.

The four siblings gathered in the dining room to confirm some things. Lucy wanted them to go ahead. Edmund was staying with Lucy and no one could make him change his mind. Peter didn't know if he should stay or not. And Susan, well...

"Ok, let's see" Susan was always the moderator "Lucy wants us to go, but Edmund doesn't want her to be alone, an you, Peter, don't disagree with him, right?"

"Hmmm...yeah" he said.

"Lucy, dear, do you really want to stay alone?"

"Well, I, I..."-Lucy looked down. She hated to be alone, but they were all happy because of Galma and then she had to stay...

"Then, we better get going" Susan said.

"What?" Lucy turned to face her.

"Since Edmund is willing to stay, and I'm sure that the maids at Galma will scold us because we appear just like that and they think the rooms are not appropriated for us" she was saying that very funny "they will surely have at least one room done for the evening, so we'll have to sleep either very tight or on the floor. So Peter and I are going, and we will tell the maids to prepare your rooms.

"I think Susan's plan is good" Peter said sincerely. Susan's eyes met him "No, it's excellent" She smiled then.

Lucy was sure that they haven't had a good time since they were kids, they haven't laugh that much and planned to do something together. They usually went hunting, to the beach or gathered to talk, but a trip... that was new.

Before leaving Susan told them:

"Now, you two, take care of each other and don't fight. I'll know if you do."

"Of course, Susan" Lucy laughed, hugged her and give her a good-bye kiss "You too."

"I don't promise anything...but I'll do my best" Edmund also hugged her.

"Try to not kill each other, that's what you should've said, Su" The High King joined and hugged his littler sister "I hope you make it the day after tomorrow."

"We too."

"It's time to leave, Susan"

"Bye, guys!" they both said good bye with their hands, as they saw them leaving.

Afternoon and evening went normal. Edmund and Lucy had dinner and talked about everything and nothing, this and that. They used to gather to talk at nights after dinner, but being just they two, and if they had talked all the dinner they walked together until the separation of the wings. Peter's wing was the north, Susan's was the east wing, Edmund was at the west and Lucy's was south. Somehow, the west and south wings had a similar way, their entrances were not so far from the other, so they could go together to their chambers.

"Good night, my brother. Thanks for staying" the young lady said as she hugged him and gave him the good-night-kiss on the cheek.

"No problem, Luce"

"I better go now. I have to get ready for tomorrow" she said while releasing herself from his grip.

"Ready?"

"Yes" her voice echoed from the corridor she had taken "the prince will be arriving tomorrow" Edmund frowned, he was not going to sleep well that night "Good night, Luce."

Meanwhile...

"Do you think those two will be alright?" Susan asked. She was already ready to sleep and was undoing her side of the bed, as she said, the maids got one room ready for their King and Queen. And also they scold them like two little kids, it was actually funny.

"Of course. I know Edmund can get angry sometimes. You'll know that we have to come back before if you see flames over there..." Susan looked at him weirdly "hahaha just kidding. You know Edmund loves Lucy as much as I love you" Peter was at the window staring at Cair Paravel. He was right, Galma was warmer than Cair Paravel.

"Hahahaha, what is that supposed to mean?" Susan asked, knowing what he meant.

"Y'know what I mean" He answered while getting in bed too.

"Well, yes...do you think that...?"

"Don't know" He told her.

"I love them. I love you too, Peter" She said after a moments of thinking "Good night."

"Good night, Susie"

* * *

Edmund was sleeping what could be said as 'good' that night. He hadn't discussed with his siblings in a while and his room was warm, the only thing that disturbed him was that Prince coming, but he'll take care of him tomorrow. Around midnight, he felt the weight on his bed shifting and somebody next to him. '_Seems like Lucy did meant what she said in the morning_' he thought.

"Are you awake?" he heard a whisper.

"Hey, Lucy. Are you cold?" he said in a whisper too.

"No...well, yes. But I didn't come because of that."

"Why then?- he could saw her with moon light. She showed fear in her face.

"A nightmare" she said quietly, staring at the ceiling.

"What did you dream about?" She got herself nearer to him, and he hugged her, letting her head rest on his chest.

"Fire, Edmund. Fire" she said finally. Edmund thanked Aslan because before going to sleep he turned off his chimney "My room, it was on fire, and..." She burst into tears quietly.

"Don't worry, Lucy. It was just a dream. Now sleep, my little princess" and after she calmed down, she did.

* * *

"How could you Edmund!? How did you dare to...?" Lucy was walking to the south wing as fast as she could. She was angry. Oh yes, she was.

"I just said the truth, my Queen" He answered, clearly changing the the tone on the last two words.

"Do you realize that you could have caused a conflict? Didn't you studied about diplomacy? Edmund, what were you thinking!?"

"I was just protecting you, ok?"

"Protecting me from what? Not being seen by Prince Albert" Now she had entered her chambers. And he still was following her.

"He is just interested in Narnia's Queen, not you. I don't want anybody to..."

"How is someone supposed to be interested in 'ME' if you don't anybody get close to me, you tell me Edmund. Go ahead please! Because at this rate I will be marrying Mr. Tummus, he is the only non-familiar...hmmm..male that knows ME" Edmund didn't have a good argument, she was right.

"You are too young to be dating, Lucy" He said, just like that, standing in the middle of her living room and watching her walking from here to there very upset.

"And now you change the subject, right?" she said suddenly stopping her walk and facing him.

"No. Is the same thing. I bet he does not even know how old you are. He is just interested in what a wed with 'Queen Lucy the Valiant' will bring to Archenland."

"I don't want to discuss this now and that was not the matter. We were talking about how you offended him. For Aslan, Edmund, he came all the way from Archenland, with all this cold and bringing presents to all of us, and you treat him like that. WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO GROW-UP, EDMUND?" she knew Edmund hated when they said that. That was his weak point.

"FINE THEN, if you want to marry him and be unhappy for the rest of your live, fine with me."

"Fine then" she said turning around to the door that lead to her bathroom.

"Fine" he answered turning to the door to leave.

"FINE, EDMUND" she said as she slammed the door, making some things to shake a little.

"FINE, LUCY" he said and slammed with all of his strength and walked away.

Lucy entered her bathroom and quickly started getting naked, and then got in her tub. She was so mad and the only thing that could make her get back to normal was a hot bath. She had arranged to meet Prince Albert in one of the halls. He was a very handsome young man that resembled so much to Edmund with his dark hair and pale skin.

He showed himself so happy to see her and after kissing her hand he asked some guards to get all the gifts he had bring for her and her siblings. They were all exotic or rare. He was such a gentleman and Lucy find herself smiling brightly to him, she didn't know why. He was, somehow '_familiar_'. But, shortly after 15 minutes that they had their meeting, Edmund appear with the worst face ever. He was all frowning and giving him those If-you-touch-her-you-die looks, he didn't let Lucy alone anymore, he has like her shadow, so near to her.

But it was when Prince Albert said that he needed to have some words with her privately that Edmund went '_freaking mad_'. He started saying things like '_you'll take_ _advantage of her!_', '_I won't let you even touch her_' or '_you dirty pig!_' or more terrible things that Lucy wished to block from her mind. Luckily, he didn't hit him. Somehow, she managed to lead out Prince Albert and excuse Edmund, and she promised to dance with him every piece he wanted in the Christmas Ball that they organize at Cair Paravel. That was not the best way to heal the things, but she didn't have any quick way out to what Edmund started, she didn't expect it, and everyone always asked her to dance at the balls, so the Prince looked satisfied with her promise. Then she excused to have her words with Edmund. Prince Albert left to his given chamber.

"That Edmund!" she said a little out loud, while washing her hair " 'I was just protecting you' " she quoted him "Argh!" she shouted and hit the water with one hand.

" 'You're too young to be dating', 'He is just interested in Narnia's Queen' " and she kept going like that until she was done with her hair "Edmund" She leaned on the bathtub "Edmund, why don't you just...?" Her anger was replaced with some little tears "If you don't want other to come then..."

Knock, knock, knock.

"Yes?" Lucy asked loudly. '_I knew it, everyone in Narnia heard our discussion. If Peter and Susan don't know it by now that's mere luck!_' she thought.

"My Queen Lucy" it was her maid, she sounded alarmed "you need to get out fast"

"What is it, Myrza?" Lucy sat straight.

"Fire. there's fire in your chamber"

* * *

Another here! Thank you!! A little review maybe?... Just a click!


	3. Cold and Unnoticed

Thanks to DaizyEvans and Mami..Narnia for their reviews.

Here comes a sentimental one...(or I think so)

Hope you like it!

* * *

**Fire**

Chapter 3.

_"My Queen Lucy" it was her maid, she sounded alarmed "you need to get out fast"_

_"What is it, Myrza?" Lucy sat straight._

_"Fire. there's fire in your chamber"  
_

"Myrza go out, now. Don't wait for me, I'll leave. Myrza, I want you to go and tell the guards, then get more help whoever. After go and find King Edmund to tell him."

"But, Queen..."

"Go Myrza!"

"Yes, yes"

'_Damn, damn, damn!_' Lucy thought. With all her anger, she hadn't bring any clothes to the bathroom. She could go to get some by exiting from the other door, but with the fire her priority was to get out. So she took a cloth (kind of a towel but different texture) placed next to her bathtub that was long enough to cover her, she roll it around her body and went out.

When she opened the door she saw her living room covered with smoke she cough a little and covered her nose. She was lucky that there was no fire near the bathroom's door but it seemed like fire was almost getting to the door that lead out from her chamber. So she quickly started on her way out. She caught a glimpse of the room. She thanked Aslan that she kept the important papers in her studio.

Lucy walked out of her chambers. After a while she find herself at the end of south wing. She kept walking so she wouldn't be in the middle of the way to all the ones who will get to her rooms. They had a circular hall that had some expensive couches and sofas. When she was younger she used to ask why they had couches everywhere, and Peter told her 'Because this place is so big and you don't now when you are going to get tired' Now she thanked they had '_living rooms everywhere_' she sat and for the first time paid attention to her appearance.

She was totally wet, from head to toe. The cloth that she put around herself had glued to her "almost" like a second skin and it only covered from her chest to up her knees. Her hair was a mess and she could almost swear she had soap on her. She was shoeless, and walking around Cair Paravel like that was like walking on the Frozen Lake. She was cold and it was snowing. She was cold. Freezing.

A few minutes passed when she heard guards and maids running to south wing. She didn't looked at them and concentrate on keeping the cloth around herself. _She was so cold and unnoticed_.

About 40 minutes later Edmund showed up. After his discussion with Lucy he went to train with his sword. That always made his anger go away. Half and hour later of the discussion Lucy's maid entered the training hall.

"Thanks Aslan I found you, King Edmund" the maid was very agitated. The training hall was very far from Lucy's chambers so it took her a lot of time to find him.

"What happened?" He said and placing his sword down.

"High Princess's Chamber is on fire" 'High Princess' that was a way that Narnia's inhabitant gave her to show her how much they love their little Queen and also was a way to tell her apart from Susan, whom they called her 'High Queen', 'Queen Susan' or 'Queen' only.

"Is she fine?" he asked. The maid mumbled.

Edmund left running towards the south wing. It was a long distance so he better run fast to see her. He took a different way so when he opened the door that will take him to the division of the wings he saw Lucy's back. She was leaning on a couch with her head down. That gave him a relief.

"So you wanted more attention and decided to set your room on fire?" Edmund started teasing her. She didn't answered. He walked to be in front of her and place a hand on her shoulder.

"Luce?" he shaked her a little

"Lucy?" he shaked her more.

"Lu" he went on his knees and looked at her face.

Horror.

Usually, on winter, Lucy was pale. But then she was white as a paper she didn't looked like herself, she looked like if she had done like an ostrich and hide her face on the snow for hours. Her usual pink lips her in a purple tone, that made her skin look even more transparent. And her breathing was almost imperceptible.

He took his coat a placed on Lucy.

"Maids!" He shouted "Myrza! Evelyn! Someone!" Two faun maids appeared from south wing "Thanks you appeared. Evelyn, listen. You two go to my chamber and prepare the bathtub with hot water, do as quick as possible.

"Yes, sir" they both left quick to west wing.

"Lucy, please, answer" She was cold like an iceberg. She was not even trembling.

"Ed...I'm...cold" the young lady finally answered.

"Lucy, keep talking" He didn't want to lose her. He started stroking her arm up and down to warm her up. She didn't answered again. "Please, Lucy!" He took her in his arms and started walking towards his chambers. Those were a replica from Lucy's, but inverted. The bathroom was on the right. When he entered the maids just finished preparing the bathtub.

"Thank you very much. Would you please go and get more covers? I want you to bring them to my bedroom, please."

"King Edmund" Evelyn, his maid spoke with a little doubt "Is the High Princess going to be all right?"

"I hope so" he said. Then they both left.

He placed Lucy on his bathtub, with his coat on, he didn't care. He care about Lucy opening her eyes and looking at him. She was holding her with his left arm and with the other he was stroking her arms to warm her.

"Lucy, come on!! Wake up" He was scared. Scared of losing her. He took a small piece of cloth like the one she was wearing and wet it with hot water, then he placed her around her pale face and did it again and again.

After some time like this, her face was not transparent, still very very white or maybe it was that the dark purple in her lips turned into a lighter purple and made her skin look different.

He took her out of the bathtub, the water was not hot anymore. He carried her to his bedroom. He didn't care if he was all wet and the carpet will be messed. He didn't care because he hadn't noticed. He got in the bathtub too when he placed Lucy, and when he 'got in' it means he did. With his boots and everything.

The maids that were at his rooms quickly approached to him.

"King Edmund, you're wet. Also Queen Lucy. We need to change her clothes. But her clothes are at her chambers and we can't get in."

"Then dress her with mine clothes"

"Yes...but...we'll need you to hold her while we do it" seem like the maid was a bit embarrassed.

"I will, now get my clothes, please" The maids went to his wardrobe and took out a pair of everything. Then they started changing Lucy. And he realized why was she embarrassed about telling him.

HE had to hold HER, and she was naked. He tried not to look, but his eyes betrayed him and admired for a few seconds her naked back. She was so young and beautiful, and yes, he was in love with her. He was jealous of Prince Albert because he wanted her just for him, he didn't want anybody to touch her or approach to her. If being in love with his little sister meant he was a sick man, then he was sick, very very sick. And the worst thing was that she was always around telling him that she loved him but his love for her could never be, because of their familiar bonds.

Every day he tried to kill that love and get back to 'siblings love' but he couldn't. Every day was the same, he woke-up and get to breakfast. She sat either next to Susan, so he was always looking at her, or next to him, her she was nearer, then they spend their days on their chores but always gathered for their meals, at afternoon she looked for him to go hunting, or riding, or walking around the gardens. But always they 4, never them alone. Maybe when they went walking, sometimes she walked with Peter others with Susan, and sometimes with him. And he felt happy, so guilty happy.

Those maids were fast. Wow, even he got surprised. They changed her in less than a minute and he didn't noticed when they place his shirt on her. Then they helped him to place her on his bed and covered her with the extra blankets he asked them to bring.

"King Edmund, you should get changed too" the other maid told him "We already took some clothes out for you"

"Yeah, thanks. Thank you very much...I'll take care of Queen Lucy...you can go. Thank you" He didn't know what he was saying, he was more interested in Lucy's health that he didn't noticed that he thanked them like three times. The maids made a reverence and then left.

Edmund quickly changed his clothes, and got back to see Lucy. She was like rolled in the covers. He looked at her face. Still white, but not to see her veins.

"Lucy...can you hear me?" he asked softly touching her face. She didn't answered "What am I going to do?" He said quietly.

He took her in his arms and went near his fireplace. Edmund placed her over the red carpet that covered his room. He sat down next to her and leaned on a sofa (A/N: told ya! they had a lot of them.) He lifted her back a little so she could rest on his chest, he placed his arms around her making her body get closer to him; he rested his head over hers facing the fire.

'_Fire_' he thought '_Lucy's dream wasn't a nightmare. I should have asked her what happened next_'.He started stroking her back to warm her. '_Peter and Susan are going to kill me._'

"Don't worry, Lucy. I'll stay here until fire extinguishes. You'll be fine. I promise" He whispered in her ear.

Myrza, Lucy's maid knocked Edmund's door and stepped in.

"King Edmund?" she asked when she didn't see him on his bed.

"Behind the couch" he said loudly "near the fireplace" The maid walked to where they were.

"My High Princess, what happened?" she asked, placing the tray she was carrying over a table.

"Seems like the cold affected her. But she is getting her color back... I think so" He looked at her again, so did the Maid. She didn't say anything about her.

"I, I bring you something to eat, sir" the maid told him while looking at the tray. "Since you have been here for hours, we didn't want you to stay without having dinner. Good night, my King"

"Thank you. Good night" He said and the maid walk towards the door.

"Wait" Edmund suddenly said and the maid stopped and turned around "What time is it?"

"It's about 1 o' clock"

"Thank you"

"Good night, sir" and she left. '_Evelyn wasn't exaggerating. The little queen looks like dead, with her pale tone and shadows in her eyes_' the maid thought when she remembered Lucy. She felt a tear in her eyes.

Edmund hugged Lucy tighter and hid his face in her hair. He had always wanted to know what did she use to have her hair that beautiful, but that he will find out later. His discussion with Lucy was about 6:30 in the afternoon. She had been in that "state" at least for 5 hours. They didn't have dinner, so she would be very hungry by then. But she still didn't react.

"Lucy, please, please! You have to wake up!!" Edmund was desperately begging and almost into tears.

He stayed with Lucy in his arms, he didn't know how long. The fire in the chimney was getting smaller. He stood up and took Lucy with him, then he placed her on his bed. Making sure that she was very well covered. He approached to the table where the tray was and ate a little, he wasn't really hungry. Then he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and all that. He went back to his bedroom. Fire was gone, so the only light he had was moonlight. He could see Lucy's body in his bed. No movement at all. He walked to his side of the bed and got in.

Lucy almost always went with Susan when she had nightmare's, even if her chambers were pretty far from hers. It was only when she didn't find her in her chambers that he turned to Edmund. He wished that once, only by once, she didn't come because of her nightmares, but because she wanted to be with him. That would never happen. He was always so happy when he felt the other weight on his bed. He knew it was her. He felt happy, so guilty happy.

But know he neither felt happy nor guilty.

He felt scared. He was afraid that she would never looked at him again. He laid next to her, as near as he could to warm her with his own body. He looked at her again. With moonlight she looked even more beautiful. She had grown-up, she was 16 now. The girl he used to bother was gone, and now in his arms was a young lady. At his eyes she was the most perfect creature ever. He knew his bride should have her eyes, her lips, her face, her hair and even the little freckles on her face. He knew that he would never find anyone to replace her. Other princesses he had met could look like her, or speak like her, but anyone will have what Lucy had in her heart. Nobody could replace his Lucy. Never.

Edmund started feeling tired. A long time had passed since Lucy's maid came in.

Suddenly he kissed her. First on her cheek, and then he made his way to her lips with little pecks while talking to her.

"Please Lucy, you have to wake up. I miss you. I need you" and by saying this he gave her a soft kiss in her lips. Her cold lips "I love you, Lucy"

Maybe he dare to kiss her because she was unconscious and she wouldn't remember, or maybe because he wasn't thinking straight. Anyway, he had kissed her. He asked himself if he was dreaming. He find out he wasn't.

He felt his eyes like closing. He kissed her once more and then he turned her, so she could rest her head over his chest and he could grab her with his arms.

He didn't notice when did he fell asleep.

* * *

How was it? Tell me.... Press over there ----


	4. Wake up

HI! Thank you guys for the reviews!! I'm so happy, and to show you here is more!!

Enjoy!!

* * *

**Fire**

Chapter 4.

Edmund woke up because his stomach demanded some food. He lazily opened his eyes. He closed and opened a few times to get use to light. He saw his bed. '_The bed?_' He thought.

"Lucy!" he whispered while he sat straight immediatly. She wasn't there. "Lucy!" he shouted and he approached to the end of his bed. He had gotten stuck with the covers and when he tried to stand up, he fell down over his back. Without his pants.

"Ouch!" he shouted. Then he noticed that he was pantless "Damn!" he shouted again and stood up to quickly grabbed his pants 'I seriously should stop wearing this, they are so big on me.' he thought. When he was putting his pants on he heard a noise in the bathroom.

"Damn!!" he whispered. He finished right when he heard the door opening. With his pants-problem solved, he turned to the door.

"Edmund..." Lucy was on the door, with a blanket over her shoulders.

"Lucy!" They both walked towards each other "Oh, Lucy. You're fine"- He hugged her like he held onto life "Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, I was so scared yesterday"

"Edmund, what happened?" she asked hugging him back.

"You silly girl, went out with just a piece of cloth. You were like frozen" He told her and kissed her on her forehead "You scared me" He said serious and looking in her eyes.

"It was because of the fire. I was scared too" She said looking up at him "I, I...I feel weak, Ed" Lucy placed a hand on her head. She was dizzy.

"I should ask that they bring some food to us. You better stay in bed, Luce" He told her and walked her to the bed and help her get covered "Thanks Aslan you're fine" he said and before leaving he gave her a peck on the lips.

Lucy didn't react until she heard the door closing. '_Did Edmund just...kiss me?_' she thought while placing her fingers over her lips. She had seen once or twice that Peter had done that with Susan, when they 2 were alone, and she left before interrupting them. It was a well-known-secret that those two loved each other more than siblings, but they never had got to something, formal.

Lucy placed her head on a pillow, facing to Edmund's side. She was wearing his clothes when she woke-up, well they had fallen a little. She thought that they did not even fit Edmund, obviously they wouldn't fit her (so she had to grab them when she walked). She closed her eyes. She had spent the night on his chambers and she didn't remember about it.

'_Well, the las thing I remember is sitting on a couch_' she thought. She heard the door and opened her eyes to see Edmund sitting on the bed and reaching for the covers. She did the same and Edmund quickly went on helping her to sit and placing a cushion on her back, he also place an arm around her. He could tell she was tired.

"How are you feeling?" Her brother asked.

"Fine, I think so. Just a little weak" she answered with a quiet voice.

"Don't worry, they are bringing the food to my chambers. They were so worried about you" He took one of her hands and start playing with it "I was too."

"I know...well I don't, but if this happened to you, I would have been too."

"I know, Luce, I know..." he interlaced his fingers with hers.

"Seems like we won't go to Galma today or tomorrow, will we?" Lucy told him staring at their hands.

"No, Lucy, we can't. Actually, I'm thinking on kidnapping you on my room for a while. You are way too weak, my Little Princess" Lucy gave him a weak smile. Edmund kept staring at her, he loved her smile. He would have kissed her but he heard knocks on the door.

"Come in" he said loudly. The door opened and his and Lucy's maid came in with trays.

"Good Morning" they both said and made a reverence.

"Good Morning" they replied. Edmund took his right hand from Lucy's and replaced with his left one.

"Is High Princess feeling alright?" Her maid asked her. Myrza was like her nanny.

"Yes, thank you" she tried to looked as healthy as possible to not worry them.

"Yesterday King Edmund worked so hard to wake you up" the other maid said.

"My brother is the best" she said. Edmund blushed a little. The maids left the trays on the table Edmund had on his room.

"Hmm... Queen Lucy will stay here today" Edmund started "I don't want anyone else but you two to come into these chambers"

"Yes, sir" they both said. Edmund stood up from his bed carefully (so he didn't have another accident) and walked to the door with the maids. He told them something that Lucy didn't get to hear, she started feeling dizzy again. Then he came back.

"Lucy, are you ok?" he asked.

"I just need to eat something" she told him. Edmund help her to stand up and walked with her to where the trays with food where. He moved one chair so he could sit next to her. They both were having breakfast when they heard some noises on the other room.

"Edmund..." Lucy told him "what are those sounds?"

"The maids, I told them that we were going to eat and you were going to have a good sleep, so they shouldn't come in"

"You should have some sleep, Ed. You really look tired"

"Be quiet, Lu. I already look at myself in the bathroom" He did when he went out to get the maids.

"Why, Ed? You went to a ball yesterday or something?" Lucy still had her weak face and pale look, but her humor was coming back. Her brother laughed with her comment.

"I wished that was the reason, Luce" he said after drinking some water "I stayed up late watching over you" Edmund was a bit pale and he had shadows below his eyes.

"Sorry..." Lucy apologized and looking down.

"Lucy, don't feel guilty, it wasn't your fault" He said tried to cheer her up "Come with me, Luce" He said and took her hand. He lead her out of his bedroom.

"What is these doing here?" she asked.

"I asked the maids to bring them. Unless you want to keep wearing my clothes. Don't worry, they look great on you, but they fit me better" they laughed together.

"Mmmm....I like your clothes, I'll change later. We better sleep a little" she told him.

"You just read my mind" And they got back to have some sleep.

* * *

Edmund have fallen and woken-up holding Lucy's hand. They hadn't moved an inch since they fell asleep. Edmund opened his big dark eyes and looked at Lucy, who was laying next to him, sleeping. Her pale look was still within her, it just didn't fade. Her body was cold, he could tell by her hand.

He had to stood up, it should be around 12:00 or 1:00 p.m., and he had duties, that he had postponed because of their trip to Galma but since they we're there, he had to work. Afraid of leaving her there, slowly started unfolding form her grip. She didn't wake-up. He watched her sleeping away. '_So peaceful_' he thought.

He bathed and dressed quickly and left his chambers quietly. He walked to the end of south wing and greeted the guards in the entrance.

Lucy's dreams make her wake up. She kept staring at the ceiling, she still felt weak. '_Weird_' She thought '_I haven't done anything this exhausting_'. She felt like her body didn't answered to her. Lack of energy, and she didn't know the reason. The yesterday seemed like rounded in fog. She was so confused that she hadn't asked Edmund about a few things. A pure evidence that she was not thinking straight.

While Lucy was trying to organize her mind, her two assigned maids came in.

"Oh! You are awake, my High Princess" her maid told her. Lucy just smiled.

"Ready to get up? If you stay there, the bed will starting draining your energy" the other maid asked her sweetly

"I think it already does, but I'll really appreciate your help" Lucy told them as she tried to sit straight and the maids approached to held her "And also if you would...please... help me... to get a bath" she asked a bit embarrassed "I'm afraid to drown if I go alone."

"Of course, your Majesty" and after helping her to sit she went to the bathroom to prepare the bathtub.

"Are you hungry, my Queen?" Myrza asked her politely.

"Well, not exactly, I just feel weak"

"Well, then a warm soup, that I presume is delicious, will renew you"

"I hope so"

Lucy had her meal sitting in the bed. The maids didn't let her stand up, arguing that she should not waste energy. And when she was done with the food they help her to have a hot bath. And when she was done with the bad, they help her to get dressed and to comb her hair (because it was such a mess! she didn't comb it because she left her bathroom running).

They dressed with one of her informal winter dresses: a long sleeved, velvet green dress with golden details. They left her long brown hair just attached with a golden flower broach in one side. She felt very comfortable since they didn't make her wear a corsé, if Susan find out, she would scold her. Lucy smiled and laughed mentally because Susan had made her (and Susan herself) wore that 'bloody thing' since she was 12. She had forgotten how freedom felt while wearing a dress. She could even have a sleep with it.

After they had set her in the bed again she asked the maids if they could bring one of her books to her. After they had brought it to her, she told them they could go.

She opened the book in the page she had stopped reading but she didn't actually read. She started wondering.

"Edmund" she said in the lowest whisper. And she started remembering.

The things he shouted to Prince Albert, the discussion they had, the fire in her room, her dreams, the 'kiss' he gave her. There where so many thoughts in her head that she went blank. She was staring at the words in the book, but wasn't reading. She was glaring at space.

"Lucy?"

"Ah...what?...Hi, Ed" she smiled as she obviously went back to Narnia.

"Are you alri...Lucy, you look so..." Her brother's worried face change to a joyful one when he saw her.

"So what, Ed?"

"So...fine" He approached to her and sat by her side.

The girl wasn't smiling at all. It was a weak grin which she already had used due to her lack of energy. She looked at him with her brown eyes, that looked pretty widened with her still pale skin. He was smiling. And Edmund wasn't used to do it. Just Lucy could bring out those real smiles, and not fake grins.

"Thanks...I think. Where were you?" she said by staring at his clothes.

"I was taking care of my responsabilities, my young Queen" he said with a formal tone, obviously joking.

"I'm so glad, my King. But what will our country think of their Just King, if he sneaks out to see his sister?"

"Certainly, they will think, my Fair Queen, that their King loves his Queen" Lucy gave him a half smile.

"Edmund... have you talked to Prince Albert?" Edmund visibly tensed "I mean, does he know what happened?"

"No, I haven't talked to him. But he may have asked to the maids."

"Would you inform him? Please? I don't want him to think that we are being a quite mean to him, and after you told him all that, it would be good if you apologize and inform him that I won't be able to talk to him" That was a great speech, considering Lucy's weakness, well that's what Edmund thought.

"My High Princess, you're such a caring girl. I'll tell him. I promise." Edmund looked at her with the sweetest eyes. "Now have some rest, I have to go. I'll be back as soon as I can... "

"Be nice to him"

"I will"

Edmund left her in his room, pretty well covered. Lucy looked at him as he walked away. Edmund had changed a lot. The little spoiled mean brat that he once was, was now a great king. King Edmund the Just, ruler of Narnia. And Lucy had to accept it, he was a man now. With his bright black hair, his beautiful dark eyes and his fine nose. And his body, well, he wasn't a kid anymore. He was 18, and all that training was not in vain. He had a wide back, narrow hips, and strong legs... And Edmund finally reach for the door and went out, so her thoughts about him stopped.

* * *

Hahahaha did you like it? Y'know! Click and review! Thank you guys!!

I won't kill Lucy!! Don't worry! I wouldn't dare to!

Thanks!!


	5. Ghosts & Talks

Gracias a todos! Thanks everyone!! I need to tell you something....

I'm starting school tomorrow so I won't be updating daily (like I was doing) maybe on weekends. I have like two more chapters... so maybe tomorrow and at the middle of the week you'll find another, and I'll try to write as much as I can.

Hope you like this one!!

* * *

**Fire**

Chapter 5.

Alone again. It was a tough thing to face. She didn't have Edmund, or Susan, or Peter, or the maids to talk. She didn't want to stay in bed. But felt like she was going to fell if she tried.

'_Come on, Lucy. You can do it. You are Queen Lucy, the Valiant. And you made it to the bathroom this morning, you can reach the window._' She told herself. It wasn't exactly the best of the cheers, but she just thought about the bathroom.

She dared to stand up. Slowly she removed all the covers she had and sat on the edge of the bed placing her feet on the carpeted floor. She reached for one of the covers and placed it on her shoulders. Pressing the floor and grabbing the bed's basement tightly she stood up. She took her book from the drawers next to the bed and made her way to the window. She made a great job not falling down and felt so happy when she sat on the edge of the window (it was one of those windows that had a wide edge that you can sit on it, so it was like a rectangle "inside" the wall and then the glass. A/N:Did I get myself explained?...) and she place her legs on it.

The Valiant Queen stared at the forest for a long time. It was a beautiful view. Everything in covered in white, so she didn't know where was what. If the forest, if a cloud, if a lake. She loved her country. But it was the hell cold near the glass. So she grabbed the cover over her very tight. How she would like to play out in the snow, like when they were kids and ran around throwing snow balls to the other. A nostalgic smile appeared with the thought of that.

She could almost see the ghosts of the past playing around. A little Lucy running and her voice echoing '_Peter!_' and hugging him, hiding her little sad face in him because Edmund was mad at her and threw her a snow ball that made her fell down and she got hurt.

Many other Lucys, Edmunds, Susans and Peters showed in the snow, one after another. One older than the other. She saw herself grow-up, and her siblings as well. She saw the last winter, when only she and Edmund went out and made an snowman and then he started a snowball fight and his voice and laughs echoed in her mind '_Lucy_'. How much they had changed. They four were so together now. 'Lucy!'.

"Aaaaaah! - Edmund, ah, you scared me" He had placed a hand on her shoulder and called her out.

"Sorry...what are you doing here?" He questioned as he sat in front of her.

"I did't want to stay in the bed that much...you talked to Prince Albert?"

"Yes" he answered and stared at the window too "He says that he would return to Archenland as he had said (he was heading somewhere else so he was on a one-day-visit at Cair Paravel), and he wishes you get well before the Christmas Ball so you..." Edmund let that words out in a bad mood and the last two almost in a whisper.

"Were you nice with him?" Lucy suddenly asked.

"Yes..." still in the bad mood.

"Did you apologize?"

"...yes, Lucy" She sighed.

"Thanks Edmund"

They spent a few minutes quiet, then the young girl broke the silence.

"What would Susan and Peter think when we don't arrive today or tomorrow?"

"I haven't think about that" He actually haven't, all he cared about in the last 12 hours was Lucy. "They'll come back when they find out, I think"

"They would be worried about us"

"Maybe, but you are alright now. That's what matters" Edmund told her with the most caring eyes she had seen on him, and the most beautiful smile. Which reminded her...

"Edmund..." she looked away "Did you... ask the guards how bad my chamber was?" She was not as Valiant a she thought.

"Yes. They said that they will have to replace the carpet and the furniture. Seems like only the right side was injured. That's why you made your way out safely" Because her bathroom was on the left "You can stay with me all the time that you want... unless you want to go to Susan's chambers when she comes back."

"No, I'm fine here. I like your rooms" She stared at the room.

"Thanks." Her last line got him thinking "Since when do...?"

"Are you hungry?" she said at the same time he was asking her.

"Yes, I skipped my meal." And so he forgot what he was going to ask.

"Would you have it with me? I don't want to stay alone again"

"I'm done for today, so I can stay with you all the afternoon" he said with a bright smile.

After Edmund had asked his maid to bring some of food, and he ate it (A/N:hahahaha obviously!) they sat on the couch. Laying one in front of the other. Staring at the chimney's fire. Lucy, as usual with a cover on herself.

"Edmund...why did you shout those things to Prince Albert?" she asked calmly.

'_DAMN! WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO MENTION HIM? WHY? AND WHY DOES SHE REMEMBER THAT NOW?!! I can't just tell her 'Because I was jealous!!' NO, EDMUND THINK! Don't stare at me with those eyes, they melt me and I... Edmund! On track! Think straight!_' the young King thought in a second.

"I don't know Lucy... I told you. I was protecting you" he said calmed, and a bit embarrassed '_Protecting you from being taken away from me_' "Maybe it was for the same reason you said you were fine with marrying him"

"I never said that" Surprisingly, their talk didn't look like a discussion. And surprisingly, she had a smile on her face that she was trying to hide.

"I told you 'if you want to marry him and be unhappy for the rest of your live, fine with me' and you said 'fine then' " he reminded her.

"I, I wasn't thinking straight. I was very mad because of your shouting"

"Well, there you have your answer" he said relieved.

"So you said those things because you weren't thinking straight and...you were mad?"

"Because of Prince Albert, not because of the shouting"

"Why?"

"Because he wanted to take you away from me" '_Bloody Hell!_' He went so calmed that actually let some truth out "From us." he quickly corrected. Lucy stared at him with one of her gazes. The one that almost sat you under a lamp and asked you for a confession, but obviously, in Lucy's sweet way. '_Change the subject! Change the subject!!_'

Edmund stood up and approached to Lucy. Then he touched her face. She immediately changed her gaze.

"Are you still feeling cold?" he asked "Would you like some hot chocolate or you rather wait a little more in the afternoon?"

"I, I..." '_I thought you were saying something different_' she told to herself "As you wish"

"I'll get some then"

This boy, trying to run from the truth that is inevitably reaching for him.

* * *

"Lucy? Lucy, wake up" Edmund's voice brought her back.

"Ehh?...What?" She said yawning.

"You felt asleep while I went to get the chocolate" He showed her cup and she took it. "Lucy, what did you dream about the other night?"

"When?" She asked without realizing what he meant. She drank a little chocolate.

"Mmm...about the fire" He saw a little sadness in her eyes. Her eyes met him.

"I don't have to tell you" Then she looked at the fire in front of her.

"Why?" He said pretty concerned.

"Because you saw it too"

Silence....

'_Eh? Does that mean...?_' He put his cup on the table and slowly wrapped his arms around her. She also left the cup and hugged him. Her face hiding on his neck and his hands rubbing her hair and her back.

"You do are the Valiant Queen" he whispered in her ear "It was a horrible dream, wasn't it?" Lucy didn't move "Has it...happened before?" Lucy kept without moving "Lucy?" He made an attempt to break the hug and look at her, but she tightened the hug.

"It doesn't matter now, does it?" She finally answered.

"You can tell me whenever you want, Lu" He kissed her head and leaned on the couch to comfort her.

* * *

You know!! I wanna know what you think about it.

Read you soon! ;D


	6. Pillows

As I promised it =) It haven't notice it's quite short, but I guess cute (readers: awww....)

* * *

**Fire**

Chapter 6.

Knock, knock, knock...

"King Edmund?" he heard far away.

"Five minutes..." He said opening his eyes a little. It was dark, and the fire was little.

He had fallen asleep on the couch with Lucy half on top of him, sleeping too. He smiled a little to see her.

"Lucy, wake up dear" He said sweetly. She half opened her eyes.

"Come in" She heard that Edmund said, and she saw how he attempted to half sit up. A bit impossible with her on top.

"Sorry, Ed. I must be heavy" she said blushing a bit and she sat too.

"We bring your supper" Said one of the maids coming in.

"Thank you" they both said.

The maids got their meals to where they were and made the fire grow again.

"Myrza" Edmund started "Would you help Queen Lucy change into her night gown?"

"Of course, sir" they both replied.

"I'll go out" he stood up and walked to the door "I guess you don't need me this time" Then he exited.

The maids also went out to get her clothes and then came in again. They came out the second time and wished him a good night.

'_Seriously, they are fast_' He thought. And came in.

" 'You don't need me this time'? " Lucy repeated the moment he entered the room.

"Did you just...quote me?" He said trying to change the subject.

"Oh, no.... of course yes! The maids said you will tell me about that" He couldn't get out of this one.

"I meant that I wasn't required here" he lied and started eating.

"Don't lie to me" She softly hit him with a cushion on his arm.

"Wanna start a fight?" He looked at her funny. "I bet you are losing!" He threw a cushion to her.

"Edmund!" they both started laughing and hitting each other with a cushion "It's not fair" She said between her laughs.

"Why not? You started!" He said while covering from Lucy's weak cushion hitting.

"Because I'm still weak"

"If you were weak you wouldn't had hit me" he said taking the cushion from her hands

"Ok, ok, I started but stop it, please"

"Oh, no... You deserve it" Between hits and laughs Edmund didn't notice when did she took the cushion back and throw it away.

"That is not fair"

"Hahahaha now it's over.... what was I asking you...?" She smiled triumphal and was about to remember when...

"Over? Oh, no, no, no, no. It is not over"

"Edmund? Edmund! Stay back! No...please...no...stop it" she said between laughs. Edmund was tickling her.

"I'll stop until you say that you did deserve it, and that you won't hit me again and...that I'm the most handsome man in Narnia"

"You're hahaha kidding me hahahaha right?" She was laughing so hard and that it hurt her stomach.

"You think so?" He tickled her more.

"Ok hahaha ok hahaha I deserved it hahaha I won't hahaha hit you hahaha"

"And?"

"Hahahaha you're hahaha the most hahaha handsome hahahaha guy hahahaha in Narnia hahahaha"

"Ok, you're free" Even when he stopped she kept laughing a little and when she calmed down her breathing was heavy.

"I...haven't...laugh...so...hard....in ages..."

"Whenever you want I can repeat it" he said dangerously approaching.

"NO!" she said covering herself with a blanket

"Ok, ok, I won't do it...unless you look for it"

"Ok... I felt like I was going to throw up the food. My stomach hurts so much" Edmund immediately got worried.

"Oh, Lucy. Did I hurt you?"

"No. I'm fine. I'm so happy. Thanks, Ed"

"Anytime, Luce"

"What were we talking about?" She asked a few moments later

"I don't even know"

They both laughed together and finished their meals.

* * *

"I don't think they're coming, Peter" the Gentle Queen said to her brother while she stared at Cair Paravel like he had done before "Do you think that Prince Albert stayed more?"

"No, he said he was only there for one day" he answered her. He was sitting on a couch in front of the fireplace.

"It's already late" Her voice showed worried and her eyes stared at her brother "What if something happened to them?"

"Edmund and Lucy can handle it. Don't worry. Come, sit with me" Peter invited her. She walked to him and sat down. He wrapped an arm around her and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Do you think that Prince asked Lucy to marry him?" she asked staring at the fire.

"I think he tried"

"He tried?"

"Yeah. Do you remember when Princes and Kings started coming to Cair Paravel?"

"Yes, it was about 3 or 4 years ago. They suddenly stop coming, I never knew why"

"Yeah... what a mistery" he said hiding a guilty smile. She looked at him.

"YOU!...You scared them. That's why they stopped coming" She stood up and pointed him with her finger.

"I?...Susan, I don't know what you are talking about!" He faked offense.

"YES, YOU SCARED THEM" she threw a pillow to him

"How can you accuse me of such a thing?" He covered his face

"That's why all they were afraid to dance with me" She hit him this time.

"Alright, alright! I confess" he softly hit her with one pillow she had thrown "I did scare them"

"You are so bad to be High King of Narnia" you know she hit him back

"Well, I was not going to let my Queen go, was I?" Susan gave him a big one.

"Well, I am actually glad you did" she said dropping the pillow and approaching to him. He kissed her softly. Then she hugged him.

"The thing I'm never going to tell is how I did it" He said quietly. But Susan heard him and broke apart.

"I heard that" She said and picked up the pillow.

So they started the pillow fight again. Since they were both sane, they didn't know how long the fight will last.

Just like two kids.

* * *

...A little review...maybe? ;D

Make me happy!


	7. Back

Aww... I feel so sad because I just got one review (thanks a lot!) sniff sniff =(... anyway I promised a chp for wednesday and one for weekend...so I'll upload 2 xD.

* * *

**Fire**

Chapter 8.

"Ed-mund?" Lucy said his name like singing "Wa-ke up" She opened one of his eyes, like a kid trying to wake up his mother so she can feed him. He opened his eyes and saw her beautiful smile

"What is it Lucy?"

"Gooooood Mooooorniiing!" She was in more than a good mood.

"Mmmm...good morning?" He still was half asleep.

"Guess what?"

"What?" He said lazily

"I'm hungry!" She said with a bright smile and her big eyes staring at him.

"So...?"

"You're supposed to take care of me"

"Ohh, Lucy, let me sleep a little more" He said closing his eyes again "I'm still tired"

"Hahahaha but we slept the whole night"

"We?" He opened his eyes by the hearing of it "Eh?" He got scared he did something and he didn't remember.(A/N: Just imagine, poor Edmund)

"Unless you woke up last night and went riding"

Edmund noticed he had fallen sleep on the couch and he had more than one cover over. And he was wearing the clothes from yesterday.

"Question..." Edmund started "Why do we have more covers? Why are you over me? And, did you take a shower?" He asked the last one by noticing Lucy's wet hair.

"You were supposed to asked 1, no 3" Lucy laughed "Mmmmm last night I was cold, and I went to get more. Because I'm hungry. And, yes I took a shower. You like my dress? I dressed alone" She was wearing a light blue velvet dress, long sleeved similar to the green one.

"Yes" He answered half sitting up, still with her on top "How did you take a shower?"

"Hahahaha Edmund, the maids had done it for you all these years or what. First, you fill the bathtub with half hot and cold water or depending how you like it, and then..."

"Lucy!" He said cutting her explanation

"You asked it. And don't say you didn't" She stared at him with firm eyes

"Hmp...So the maids didn't help you?"

"Nou"

"Lucy, are you alright?" He said sitting completely

"I'm fine" She moved from on top of him.

"Lucy, but you were so weak yesterday" He looked at her concerned "Don't lie to me. I don't want anything to happen to you"

"I'm fine Edmund" She kept looking at him

"If you say so...I'll get the maids" he stood up and walked. He turned around "Wait, if you are feeling better, then why didn't you go and get the maids yourself"

Lucy creased her dress with her hands and smiled at him innocently. 'Damn! Caught'

"When I come back, you and I are going to have a talk young lady" He went back to were she was, and placed the covers over her. She didn't say anything.

After quite a while her maids came in with the breakfast for both of them. She heard noises on the bathroom. Edmund.

"Queen Lucy, you dressed yourself" said one of the maids.

"And you got a shower too" said the other

"Yes..." well she wasn't paying all her attention, she was wondering on other things.

"Oh! you feel better now! Thanks Aslan"

"Yes. I feel better" she acted happy

"Well, we'll go, we are busy on your chambers"

"Thank you" The maids left.

She started eating her breakfast. A bit later she heard the badroom door opening. A very wet Edmund stepped out with a cloth wrapped around his waist. He walked to his wardrobe and took some clothes out. He was about to took the cloth away and get dressed.

"Edmund?" A very astonished Lucy called for her brother, and this turned around in surprise. He froze for a second there.

"I, I...I'm sorry, Luce" He hurried to the bathroom with his clothes.

A minute later he went out. He sat on the couch next to her. None of them said a word. They both were embarrassed.

"I didn't see anything" Lucy started "I swear" They weren't looking to the other.

"E-excuse me, Lucy" He mumbled a bit "I just...forgot. Sorry" His face was burning, he wouldn't dare to look at her. He stood up and walked to the exit door.

"Ed, where are you going?" His sister asked.

"I'll be right back" he didn't turn to tell her and went out.

Lucy let out a sigh.

About an hour later, Edmund showed up in his chambers again. He found Lucy on his bed reading a book.

"Hi, Lucy" Edmund called still embarrassed.

"Hey, Ed. Did you go to take care of your duties?" She asked putting her book on the side.

"Eeeeh...yes. Lucy, look, I..." 'How do you start a conversation like this?' He asked to himself.

"No, Edmund. There's nothing to say about.

"But, Lucy...That was so...inappropriate" He gazed down, blushing.

"This is your room and I shouldn't be here. I understand that you forgot to take your clothes with you" Edmund sighed, relieved.

"Thanks, Lu" He looked at her finally "Now, there's something we have to discuss, isn't there?" Lucy's eyes widened.

"I would like to know why..." He couldn't finished because she interrupted him.

"I didn't want you or the maids to worry anymore, neither Peter nor Susan when they come back" She answered before being asked.

"Lucy, I worry everyday about you. Even if you are not injured or sick" 'Did I just said that?' He asked to himself mentally.

"But, I see you so concerned. When you come and wake me up, when you talk to me, when I speak quietly...you are so..."

"Lucy, it's because I love you" 'YES, I DO! but you...' "I thought I almost lost you the other day that's why you see me extra caring. I always look after you, Lucy...it's just that, you don't realize it"

"Thanks, Ed" She hugged him and little tears rolled down her face "I love you too"

"I know, little Lucy, I know"  


* * *

"Peter, we are coming back today" Susan told him when he entered their room "I'm worried about them...I keep thinking something happened"

"Okay, Su. If you want to, we are coming back. But the maids are going to hate you because you made them clean some extra rooms"

"Shut up Peter and get your things done"

"C'mon Su, don't get mad at me" He said while hugging her "I was joking"

"I was too"

"Were you?"

"Peter!"

"Hahahaha I just love to see you when you're upset"

"PETER!" she broke apart.

"I love that face, Su" he said before kissing her "And I love how your anger goes away when I kiss you"  


* * *

In was about 8 o'clock when Peter and Susan arrived to Cair Paravel. They were heading to Lucy's and Edmund's chambers. When they got to the division of the wings they saw guards on the East Wing entrance.

"Good Evening, your Majesties" both guards greeted

"Good Evening" Peter replied "Do you happen to know where King Edmund is?"

"Yes, sir" one of them answered "He and Queen Lucy are on his chambers"

"Thanks" Peter and Susan past through them and entered.

"Wait, Peter" Susan took his hand "Did he say that Lucy is here too?" She looked at him confused

"Yes, I heard that too"

"Lucy? In Edmund's chambers? She never goes there" They kept walking. They opened Edmund's first door and all over the place where Lucy's dresses, nightgowns, shoes...

They looked at each other even more confused. They headed to Edmund's bedroom door. They get to hear their conversation

"C'mon, Lu" that was Edmund "This is going to make you feel better"

"Are you sure, Ed?" Lucy sound insecure "I know you don't like this very much"

"I'll do it just because of you. Come here Lucy" they didn't heard them talk for a little moments.

"Ok, Ed...you place you hand here and the other one...here" Susan and Peter looked at each other "Then you start moving slowly, ok?"

"Ok" Edmund agreed.

"Little, little, little, big... Little, little, big... Oohh, Edmund, that hurts!!"

"Sorry, Luce...I'll be careful"

"C'mon Ed, you are telling me you haven't done it before"

"Well, no..." He admitted "Many girls had asked me to...but I always turned them down"

"Well, you are actually good at it"

"Thanks...I've seen a lot of people...mostly Peter and Susan" The named ones looked the other scared.

Susan could see Peter mouthing a 'WHAT?' and he saw her mouthing 'What are they doing?'

They both knocked the door loudly.

And they heard a very, very calmed 'Come in' that actually confused them more.

"Susan...Peter" Edmund said "You came back"

Susan and Peter were a bit embarrassed, they faces turned into a little pink tone. Lucy was teaching Edmund how to dance.

"Are you feeling alright?" Lucy asked "Are you sick?" Edmund was still holding her by the waist so she wouldn't fall.

"Y-yes, we are fine" Susan said while walking to them. Edmund walked Lucy to his bed and covered very well

"Why...?" Peter started "I have a few questions that I don't know where to start...Su?" He turned to the Gentle Queen for help.

"Why didn't you go to Galma? We were very worried" Susan asked her younger brothers. This time, Lucy turned to Edmund for help.

"50 - 50" Peter said, grabbed Edmund from the arm and added "See you girls".

The Kings left, leaving the two Queens for a talk.

* * *

Don't wait and just let me know, how was it?


	8. Girl's Talk

This is the shortest thing ever...but I have the next one just know...this one does not come alone

Enjoy!!

* * *

**Fire**

Chapter 8.

The eldest Queen hurried take Edmund's place on the bed, sitting next to her sister.

"Now that the boys are gone...tell me, Lucy...Did Prince Albert was hot?" Said the girl looking at her sister with curious eyes.

"SUSAN!!" The younger queen answered as she widened her eyes in surprise, but as much as she wanted to hide, she had a smile on her face.

"So...?" Susan raised an eyebrow.

"....yes" Lucy blushed immediately "He looked a little like Edmund, actually"

"Like Edmund?" Susan added, then her eyes went up like if she was picturing him in her mind "Then he must be handsome"

"Yes" Lucy's face was now like a tomato. Susan smiled when she saw her sister's face, then she remembered the talk she had with her brother last night.

"Did he ask for your hand?"

"Well, he seemed very interested...but when he wanted to talk to me privately...well, Edmund..." She was interrupted.

"Edmund?"

"Yes, he showed up pretty angry and when Prince Albert asked to talk to me....Edmund started shouting amm... bad things...I was so embarrassed" Susan controlled a laugh and then asked:

"What did you do?"

"I took Prince Albert out of the room, and I promised to dance with him on the Christmas Ball. I couldn't think on anything else to not make him angry, he looked satisfied with it"

"Peter will scold Emund about it, dear, don't worry... Is Prince Albert still here?"

"No. He left, I don't know exactly when. But I asked Edmund to apologize with him"

"Oh, thaks Aslan, Lucy. Then why didn't you go to Galma?"

"Well..." Lucy kept staring at Susan, not knowing how to tell her.

"Wait, Lucy why are you on Edmund's room? What happened?" Susan asked concerned.

"I, I..." Lucy reach for Susan's hand, that would help.

"Lucy, you're cold" Susan payed more attention to Lucy "You look tired and pale" And with her free hand touched her cheeks.

"Edmund followed me into my chambers after he shouted to Prince Albert...We discussed and then I got into my bathroom to take a shower because I was so angry. The my maid knocked into my door saying that my first room was on fire" Lucy's blue eyes started watering "I asked her to go get the guards, and I went out of my chambers"

"Are you hurt?" Susan was more and more concerned about her sister.

"Don't worry, Su. I didn't get any burn... The last thing I remember is sitting on one couch. Then I woke up here"

"Oh, Lucy...I'm so glad you are fine" Susan hugged her and Lucy held to one of her arms.

"Susan... I had a dream, the day before the fire" Lucy said in a shy voice still in her sister's arms.

"What was it?" Susan was rubbing her back.

"I saw myself taking a shower, and then I saw the fire in my living room and I went out... And then I saw Edmund talking to me, but I didn't answer... Then he took me to his chambers and I saw everything that he did to wake me up, to warm me"

"Did all that happen?"

"Yes. I haven't ask Ed...but I have some hints that all that happened" Lucy eyes were filled with fear, but Susan couldn't see them.

"All that matters know is that you are safe, right?"

"Su..."

"What is it, Lucy"

"I think Edmund is in love"

Susan's eyes widened with surprise, but they heard a knocks in the door, that let in the maids with Lucy's and Edmund's dinner.

* * *

OMG! ..... please tell me you thought that, si?

Reviews ;)


	9. Brother's Advice

Here come the other!

* * *

Fire

Chapter 9.

Both Kings walked one next to the other. Their steps echoed in the hallways.

"How was Galma?" asked Edmund breaking the silence.

"Not as cold as Cair Paravel" Peter knew that their conversation was just to keep the appearance.

"Did you have a good time?" He asked when they walked passing by a guard and greeting him.

"Yeah..." Peter opened a door, that held a big stance. There he received his counselors. That room was only for politics or for Peter's own time. It has been a long time since Edmund saw Peter locked in there to think. When Edmund entered he could see that Peter still had a painting that was done for them when they were crowned. He had a new one that he had not seen.

He could see it was spring, or summer. Susan was standing smiling, her hand was Lucy's shoulder. Susan looked bright, she seem to glow with joy. Lucy was sitting on a big big rock, she had a basket on her hands with flowers. Lucy was smiling less than Susan, but she looked innocent and her eyes showed love. She looked so in peace. Both sisters were wearing similar dresses but in different colors leaving their shoulders uncovered. They were surrounded by flowers and the sun lighted them exquisitely. Edmund fell in love with the painting.

Peter walked behind him and set next to him.

"D'you like it?" Peter asked.

"Yes..." He answered sighing. Peter smiled secretly.

"Come, Ed. I want to talk with you" he said grabbing him to a big and comfortable chair "Is it my imagination or you do look tired?"

"Does it show that much?" He answered melting on the couch and closing his eyes "I think I need..."

"A drink?" Peter completed and handing him a glass of Narnian wine. Edmund loved Narnian drinks, he could drink a bottle and he wouldn't get drunk, plus it was delicious.

"Thanks" He drank a little.

"What were you two doing?" Edmund almost drown and coughed a little "Easy man, of whom am I gonna laugh about if you're gone...just kidding" Edmund narrowed his eyes.

"Why did you ask that?" Edmund looked at him confused.

"I saw Lucy, and how you were holding her. I know something happened" Peter was going serious now.

"Yes" Edmund's back leaned on the couch

"Surely there's something behind, right Ed? Does Prince Albert have something to do with it?" Edmund opened his eyes right away.

'_Damn, Peter turns side to side in a sec_' Edmund thought '_Or he is bipolar..._'

"Edmund! Stop thinking I'm bipolar and answer" Peter did know what he was thinking.

"That Prince" Edmund let out remembering him, his jaw tensed "I just came in on time to save Lucy from that guy...He was fooling her with all of his gifts and then..."

"And then?" '_This is the old Ed_' Peter thought looking how his brother was turning.

"Then he asked Lucy to talk privately!"

"I guess you didn't let him" Peter said calmed.

"Of course not! I don't know what he could have done, Peter... Maybe he could... I can't even think about it"

"How did you make him stay back?"

"Lucy says I shouted to him"

"Lucy says?"

"I barely remember...I was protecting her"

"Lucy should be vary angry with you, right?" Edmund looked down and drank a little more.

"Yes. Indeed, we discussed" Peter stood in silence, letting him continue "She was like a locked lion, from here to there walking and shouting to me. Then..."

"Then?"

"Lucy... she went...hypothermic" Edmund said finally

"WHAT!?" Peter approached and shaked Edmund from his shoulders

"It wasn't my fault" he said freeing from his grip upset "She went to take a shower and her room went on fire. Then she walked out half naked" Peter's gaze hardened "I mean, she was wearing one of those towel-things and was walking with out shoes...I don't know how long she was like that, and when I found her, she was almost unconscious"

"EDMUND! YOU ARE IN TROUBLES!! You don't get more just because she is safe now"

"I know. I was the hell worried. Have you think about that? I stay checking if she doesn't have fever, or if her breathing is normal! That's why she hadn't stepped out of my room...as far as I know"

"You're lucky she is tough" Edmund just let a big sigh out and finished his drink "I would not forgive you if something happened to her"

"I would not forgive myself" Edmund said calmed now. The thinking of losing his little sister had no words. He stood up.

"I'll go back with Lucy, it must be dinner time. Thanks for the drink. Want to come?" he asked.

"No, thanks"

"I'll be in my chambers then" he turned and walked to the door.

"Ed..." The named boy turned and looked at his brother, but he only could see his back. He had turned to see her sisters painting "You better hurry up and tell Lucy"

"Tell what?" Edmund tried to not noticed the obvious.

"Your feelings" Edmund went mute. He opened his mouth to talk but the voice hid on his throat "Can you tell Su I am here?"

"I, I will" He opened the door and left.

He leaned his back on it gaining energy to move on.

He was not strong enough.

He was not brave enough.

He was not good enough.

He didn't feel enough for her.

He could shut up and keep like he had been doing for a long time now.

He could keep her safe.

* * *

....y'know what to go, right? ;D


End file.
